halofandomcom-20200222-history
Keep It Clean (Trailer)
Were you looking for the song, Prepare to Drop? 300px|right The Keep It Clean trailer was released on September 25th, 2008 at 7:07pm PST, during the one year anniversary of Halo 3. It is the first glimpse of Halo 3: ODST, a prologue to the campaign of Halo 3. Detailed Summary The trailer starts with a view of New Mombasa, with the Space Elevator in the background, and several skyscrapers in the foreground, including a building with the Traxus logo upon it, and another with the Prophet of Regret's carrier peering from behind it (the carrier is behind the two skyscrapers to the right of the AMG building). The view switches to a very large number of HEVs entering the atmosphere at high speed. The camera cuts back to the skyscraper view, this time with an overlay of information similar to the Bungie.net lock page, and the term "Tanaga.0086" in the lower right side. It switches to a view of a street with several cars and a banner labeled < evacuate > with "City of New Mombasa" below in the left and in the foreground and a burning object in the background, with "Tanaga.0086" replaced by "Lumumba.0624". Switching to another view of skyscrapers, this time from a street-level point, the camera tilts up some and we see many HEVs rocketing through the sky, until the camera zooms in on a particular group that is going in a direction perpendicular to that of the primary set. A massive blue-white EMP explosion, caused by Regret's Assault Carrier jumping into Slipspace occurs, and the camera shakes. The view switches to another skyscraper view, level with the buildings this time, as the explosion grows larger, then a shockwave smashes into the city. The view again changes to the HEVs, this time seeing many of them flying wildly off course. The view changes and more buildings are caught in the rapidly widening explosion radius. Some of the HEVs are seen streaking through the air here. Then, the camera goes black. Reinitializing, it displays the face of the Superintendent, along with many warnings and cycling through them. A series of seemingly random numbers, letters and symbols scrolls extremely fast across the screen, until ">Reinitialize..." appears. the Overlay reappears over the still-black background, with the messages, "Warning! Metropolitan Disaster!" "Checking Power...""Checking Comms..." "Alerting Emergency Services!" The camera reactivates, and displays a scene of several of the buildings seen earlier, with smoke pouring from the right hand side of the city. Another switch, seeing the street in ruins, which momentarily shows the near-pristine street view before switching back to the current state. More views of skyscrapers until it reaches an apparently damaged camera, which is tilted and the overlay is blurred. A lone Human Entry Vehicle is seen streaking through the sky. It lands in the streets, and soon, an ODST Marine comes out of the vehicle, armed with a new variant of the M7S Caseless Submachine Gun. It is not long before a Phantom is spotted in the sky by the ODST, searching for any Human survivors. As the ODST Marine dodges the Phantom's patrol, a group of Brutes sweeping the streets, armed with Spikers, Covenant Carbines and a Fuel Rod Gun, approaches nearby. The ODST dodges their patrol as well, and then examines the destroyed metropolitan streets of New Mombasa, where a large video screen is still operational. It displays the words "Keep Right" with directional arrows, and then "Proceed with Caution" as the ODST comes out from hiding and then heads down the streets. A lightning flash soon cuts the camera view towards to sky, and the words "Halo 3 Recon" appear. Soon, it is replaced by "New Hero", then "New Campaign", "Prepare To Drop 2009", which the The Bungie Studios and Microsoft Game Studios logos alternate between their respective text and logo versions before the required Xbox 360 logo and "Jump In" phrase are displayed. Analysis Messages The messages that flash up midway through the trailer state (in order): :PLEASE REMAIN CALM :EXPECT DELAY :ROAD CLOSED :YELLOW MEANS YIELD :OBEY POSTED LIMITS :PARDON OUR DUST :MADDIE, WHERE ARE YOU? :PROCEED WITH CAUTION :DANGER: FLOOD ZONE :FINAL NOTICE: BILL PAST DUE :KEEP IT CLEAN Strange Texts and Info *At about 16 seconds into the video, a message reading 'ThresholdTrigger', Threshold being the gas giant that supported Installation 04. *Text appears under and over the Bungie logo that read as following. :(Your?)Wait Signal Trap-10 :Cond. Wait-1244 :(Your?)Wait Relative(MP,MAP,NP?)-47 :Supercondition-236 :Supercondition-Data-144 *When the camera switches to the street with the 2 cars before the blast, it reads in the right corner: SIERRA117 LOC LINK 0x2F278609. It seems that the Superintendent is looking for John-117. it says ' SIERRA 117 LOC UNK (location unknown) Trivia *The "KEEP IT CLEAN" teaser article on Bungie.net has referred to a Prowler, the . This is related to the fact that an announcement has been planned at the 2008 Tokyo Game Show from October 9th to 12th. This fact has been confirmed by Microsoft representatives. *On bungie.net two conversations were posted, one called 'KEEP IT CLEAN' and another called 'PARDON OUR DUST'. Both these phrases were on available desktop backgrounds posted on Bungie's website as well. *KEEP IT CLEAN might be a reference to the poster on the Pillar of Autumn. *On X-play's G-Phoria game of the year award, when Bungie was accepting the award, one of the Bungie employees told Marty to Keep it Clean. Gallery Image:Orbit_Descend.png|Human Entry Vehicles entering Earth's atmosphere. Image:Tanaga_District.png|Tanaga District of New Mombasa. Population: 0 (Evacuated). Image:Deserted_City.png|The near-pristine, but deserted streets of New Mombasa. This area looks much like the street Hotel Zanzibar is on in Halo 2 on the level Outskirts. Image:HEVs_Dropping.png|Dozens of Human Entry Vehicles descending from orbit. The 16 pods falling to the right were noted as 'Authorization Negative". Image:EMP_Explosion.png|Distorted footage of New Mombasa being hit by the EMP shockwave. Image:Off_Course.jpg|HEV pods falling wildly after being hit by the EMP blast. Image:City_Ruins.png|The same street as above, damaged and littered with debris. Image:Tilted_Camera.png|A tilted camera, showing the smoldering metropolis. A single HEV pod can be seen on the far right, entering the city. Image:HEV_Pod_Landing.jpg|An HEV pod falling to the ground. Image:Searching.png|The Superintendent showing John-117's coordinates. Related Links Related Links *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *The Rookie External Links *The Keep It Clean teaser at Bungie.net and Youtube. *The Keep It Clean full trailer at Bungie.net and Youtube. *Into The Ashen Wake - An in-depth analysis of the trailer by Ascendant Justice. Category:Games